Axe and Fire Rewritten
by Gordoth
Summary: The great saga of Axe and Fire, rewritten into a better enviorment, language, and no errors! Hope you enjoy Darius' meeting with love, and the adventures he will be forced to endure while fighting for it! (Going to turn M in later chapters!)
1. One

**A/N: So hello there. I think you might have attempted to read this once, but I am going to surprise you but killing the lemon, and rewriting all the chapters. It will be a much different story, knowing what I know. There will still be DariusXShyvana, but the whole story will suffer a lot of Changes, and I am not planning on leaving it go unpunished. Also better spelling and grammar :D**

**I do not own League of Legends. It is currently under the ownership of Riot Games**

The tall, armored man, covered in blood, insides and brains, looked at the sized blue gem, which was hovering over the structure, refered to as a Nexus. The crystal was surrounded by six levitating statues of mages with sharp hats, holding staves in both their hands. The gem was refered to as a Nexus Crystal. It was right now being mauled by short creatures in purple robes, which had strange shields and spears. There were also some of those creatures with spell books and rods. Those were refered to as minions. The melee ranged once were melee minions, while the spell casters were caster minions. And at last, there stood one tall and threatening machine, which was once called a Super Minion, but was now refered to as a Mech.

The man whose hair was pointed up, towards the sky, was Darius, The Hand of Noxus. He was an interesting case, one that has been raised by none other than himself, taking care of his brother Draven. They were orphans, and lived as such for quite some time. Then, the older brother, Darius, entered the military in order to gain regular payment, so he could take care of both himself and his brother. At first he held up to that idea, but in one battle, when his commander ordered retread, he went next to the coward and beheaded him. Then, after leading the men in a great victory, Darius was proclaimed a general, which followed in a series of attacks against Demacia. When he returned from that campaign, he was bestowed the title 'The Hand Of Noxus', which allowed him to enter the League of Legends.

The League was hosted by the Institute Of War, a sanctuary, which, unlike its name, was fully challenged by itself into holding the fragile peace between the great nations of Demacia and Noxus. That so - called peace was nothing more than an understanding between the king of Demacia, Jarvan the Third, and the Grand General of Noxus, Jericho Swain, to allow both nations to take a breath from the conflict, gather their forces and prepare for war once again. Yet the Institute decided to interfere, making both nations give their strongest warriors, who would battle in an arena, called 'The Fields Of Justice'.

So after Darius gained a title, he went to the Institute of War, where he faced a so - called Judgement, which determined if he was fit for a champion. Passing it, he became the face of Noxian military, fighting off Demacian, Ionian or Piltoverian champions of the Fields, as he grew to call the 'Fields Of Justice'. There were actually four current choices, but the one most often chosen by Summoners for important battles was the Summoner's Rift.

Summoners. Those were mages of great power, nothing more than fragile humans, easily killed and easily replaced in the eyes of Darius, but some thought the summoners were not human beings, because they could bring back the dead and a ton more of strange and amusing things. They were recruited by The Institute, they were taught the ways of magic by the greatest masters, and then were thrown into the League, where they started summoning champions for their own amusement or for political drabbles.

Darius grinned, as he knew that Victory for the team he was in is insured, and spat on the body of the prince of Demacia, Jarvan the fourth. Unlike his father, who was more of a diplomat and despised war, Jarvan the Fourth was a man who loved fighting against Noxians, and hated Noxians, although they have not done anything which could be counted as a good reason for hatred, except the failed attempt of execution, so it was just hatred without any purpose.

Darius was a tall man, about 6.5 feet in length, his black hair pointed upwards, with a white knot on the front. His eyes were hazel - brown. He had a wicked looking scar on his face, earned in a battle, or in his years as a street rat. His armor was dark grey, with a red cloak on his back, which was more for decoration than for any other use. What really made the man look threatening was the giant axe in his left hand. It was a wicked weapon, with one blade and a claw behind it, which could be used to cripple opponents or pull objects, even men towards the weapon's owner. It was currently covered with blood, as was Darius' whole armor, because he had scored the so - called PentaKill. A PentaKill was scored when a member of a team killed all five members of the enemy team in a close time period. This was an easy task for Darius, knowing that his finishing move was an excellent way to do so.

The Hand of Noxus was the last one of his team, the other four members slain in the previous battle, two of them by that woman, Quinn was her name, and the other two by Jarvan and Lux. But Darius easily killed the opposing team, because they were weak. And exposed their necks, along with turning their backs.

Now all that Darius was waiting for was the end of the so - called game. A game ended when one of the Crystals atop the Nexuses was destroyed. Right now, the chances of victory were sure, because the enemy team was dead, and the minions were really focused in pushing, so the game was going to end swiftly. All that Darius wanted was to go back to his dorm and sleep, for his day was quite busy.

And, there it was, the pop of the Crystal. Darius sighed in relief when he heard it, because that meant victory. The huge gem detonated with a loud BOOM, and the time in the Summoner's Rift stopped. The Hand of Noxus felt how his body slowly de materialized, in order to appear in a dimly lit room. There were nineteen more figures except his.

The summoners shook hands, then some left, the others stayed to congratulate their champions for doing well, or to speak with each other. Darius nodded courtly to his summoner, but did not shake hands with the other champions, as they did. All he wanted was to go to his dormitory, get rid of the armor, and go to sleep.

But was it fate, or was it something else which made Darius forget his surroundings, and upon turning a corner he bumped into a red haired woman. At first he was a bit dazed, but than his eyes focused on the person in front of him. She was about as tall as him, probably a little bit shorter. Her hair was long, falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were red, with a little bit of amber mixed with the color. Her skin was pale, almost beautifully pale. She had black armor with golden trimming, (Yes it is Ironscale Shyvana) which looked suspiciously like Darius' own. She was beautiful, no doubt.

He noticed that she had dropped a few books she had carried before bumping into him. Surprising even himself, he kneeled and took one of them, and by completing this action, he brushed close to some of the woman's hair. He even sniffed, in attempt to recognize her by the stench of her hair, because he wasn't good at remembering names. The smell however, intoxicated him, instead of reminding him the identity of the woman. Darius noticed that he was staring at the floor, and quickly stood up and offered the book. When she did not take it at first, he looked at her and immediately recognized her. It was Shyvana, the Demacian, the Half Dragon. She was looking at him with confusion, her bright red lips remaining emotionless.

"Why don't you take your book already?" Asked Darius, annoyed but also interested as to why was she watching him with such a strange expression. She swiftly took her book and left, which The Hand of Noxus was thankful for. He was now going to go to his dorm, get his armor of and sleep long. Long, until he decided to wake up, and no Demacian nor Noxian could stand in his way.

He couldn't sleep that night.

**A/N: If you review enough, I just might upload the next chapter tomorow...**


	2. Two

** A/N: Well, I literally cannot express my gratitude to all of you who didn't save a moment of their time and decided to read this. I am grateful, to all of you who reviewed, Favourited and Followed my story. Sadly, I must admit. I did not expect this of you. Special thanks to raykov123, MMiladinova, nnprovip, nguyen511 ( man, what a NAME!) for reviewing my story (I also noticed that some of you are from my country{A couincidence?}). I will answer those which require answers!  
**

**To Mmiladinova: Well, that will be HARD for me, because I imagine Darius as a tight - assed asshole 0(Dirteeeh language), who doesn't care about anything in the world except for Noxus. And I am sure this is not what you imagine of him (Or do you?) like this. **

**To nnprovip: ...Wow. Simply put, I was like: LAWL, and then, WALLEE, and then I just understanded that you are... Suggesting this? -.- Man, you are strangeeee!**

* * *

Darius snorted when the technological device started beeping and screaming, signaling that the time of action had come. And here it was, the tingle of Summoning magic, knocking on the door of his mind, asking for entry. He slowly crawled out of his bed, which was a mess beyond recognition, because the night he spent rolling and hitting the pillow was long. His eyes narrowed at the dim light, drinking in his surroundings.

The big couch, which was situated in front of a table was covered with his armor and cape, while the axe was hanging from the chinese lantern which adorned the ceiling of his room. The floor was covered with dirty clothes, for his time was not enough for simple things, such as cleaning up his room, or washing his garments. The wardrobe was empty, with the exception of his civil clothes, which were only a white shirt and black pants. Not a great combination, but he wore it on meeting of champions, which _didn't _require his armor being present.

His feet started slowly moving towards the blue door, which signaled the bathroom was there. His eyes were still narrowed, for he was too lazy to remove the cloth which covered the windows and disabled daylight's entry. Opening the blue gate to tidiness, he smirked at the sigh of his clean bathroom. It was so tidy and clean, only because he used it once per week. Walking over to the sink, he washed his face, waking up a little, and looked at the mirror the Summoners had insisted placing. He looked like a mess.

Closing the door after washing up, he stuttered to his armor and started putting it on. The heavy metal plates were usually nothing new, but now they were as if he placed about ten bags of sand on his back. With a sigh, he took his axe and strapped it to his back. It was going to be quite the long day, so he though of declining the first match and go have breakfast, but the Summoner kept poking into his mind.

_"What?" _Darius snapped, closing the door to his room. Looking around, the champions were doing what they usually have been doing. His eyes fell over the fat man, Gragas, his name was, who was bobbing his head as he walked, while his belly shook uncontrollably.

_"This is a very important match, don't you dare decline it! We need you to fight at the side of the Avarosan tribe in the matches for Freljord! The first match will be against the Winter's Claw, so be sure to come swiftly!"_ The summoner replied, and Darius was able to feel the anger in his tone. The Hand Of Noxus walked down the hall, while his cape shook behind him.

Reaching the summoning platform, one of many, he sighed when the other champions looked at him, some expressing relief, others dislike. The teams were already assembled, and he was the only one not in his place, so he hurried and climbed on the pole which was on the side of the blue team. Volibear, Ashe, Anivia and... Darius' eyes widened when he recognized his teammate, who was going to be the jungler in their team. It was Shyvana, the Dragonborn.

He didn't know what happened to him, but when he saw her on his team, after that... Event, he felt something inside him shake. As if on que, he decided to inspect her, to see if she was the same as yesterday. She wore the same, dark armor with gold trimming, her red hair was the same, looked so soft probably smelled just like it did yesterday. Her eyes burned with inner fire, just as they did in every previous battle he fought against or with her. Her hands were gloved with the strange, dragon - jaw - like gloves. She looked at him, then looked back towards Sejuani, who was situated on the platform in front of her.

Darius knew that the battle was going to take a lot of time, so he prepared for a long fight.

* * *

The Hand of Noxus stared at the corpses of Sejuani and Olaf, who had attempted to kill him. Lucky for him, he had been prepared, because Shyvana had been wise to signal him, and he play right into their hands. Making them think he was badly wounded, he started retreating towards his turret. He was not wounded a bit, actually, because his summoner had used the spell he refered to as 'Barrier'.

When they chased him, he swiftly cut off Sejuani's head, but she was able to throw he flail, which froze him into a solid icicle, and disabled his retaliation. He was, in fact, close to death when the ice wore off, and he was able to decapitate Olaf in time. Right now, the burns from the 'Ignite' summoner spell were still stinging, yet he was not allowing his controller to recall him to the Nexus' pit, where his wounds would be healed.

His eyes were staring daggers at the bodies of his two enemies. Such cowardice, they had ran when they understanded their life was falling back. He started walking towards his destination, which was where his team was assembling for a final push. When he reached the middle lane, Ashe and Anivia were already there, but Volibear and Shyvana were missing. He looked at his comrades, questioning look in his eyes, when a deafening roar echoed through the Rift.

Shyvana leaped over the trees, which barricaded the Wraith camp. Her dragon form allowed her to leap over the trees. Darius felt the battle before he heard it. Bear roars echoed from the same place which Shyvana has left. Volibear's body flew through the trees, crashing into the tower's remnants. Udyr, Luxanna and Quinn appeared from the breach in the thick wall of trees. Udyr was covered with Volibear's blood, while Luxxana was still smiling like a madman, looking at the opposing team.

Darius realized that they were at a disadvantage here. Both he and Shyvana were wounded, which left the easier targets almost in the reach of the enemy team. As much as the Hand Of Noxus wished that Udyr was as wounded as him, but the leader of the four aspects was not. An animalistic roar erupted from his mouth, as he charged with sheer lunacy against the wounded duo.

"Kneel!" Darius shouted as Udyr closed in on them, his speed way beyond human. Shyvana was quick, ducking the moment before Darius spun wildly, cutting the beastman's hand off. Udyr roared in agony, but he didn't quit his assault. The Hand Of Noxus stiffened and closed his eyes, expecting the monstrous impact that was almost going to wipe him off the face of earth. But the blow didn't come.

Opening his eyes, he witnessed a picture which was hardly heartwarming. Shyvana had taken the blow for him, because she knew that she was going to be able to sustain it better than him. She was now stunned, which was going to allow Udyt hit her once more, and kill her. Darius acted on instinct, just as he had done in all those battles before, extending his axe and pulling the Freljordian towards himself. Then, he quickly spun his axe and stabbed Udyr in the lower chest area, the belly, then pulled with al the force he had. A heave escaped the beastman's lips as his guts left his body.

Darius allowed a smirk to creep to his lips, but it was quickly washed off as he heard Anivia's scream, and a giggle. His eyes widened as he saw the Cryptophoenix' consumption. Lux smiled as she landed on her weak feet, and looked around for more victims. He shouted and leaped towards her, bringing his axe and decapitating her. Darius almost tripped as he landed. Breathing heavily, he looked around himself and noticed that Quinn had fallen.

Ashe looked at her teammates and smiled.

"Let us go and retrieve our victory!" She triumphantly said and started jogging towards the enemy Nexus. Darius was relieved as they reached the structure, and a smile crept to his face as the frost archer started shooting at the crystal. Darius and Shyvana joined her soonely after, and when the crystal had almost shattered, something happened.

Olaf came screaming from the pit of his base, roaring like a madman. His eyes were ablaze, and they could clearly see the madman in his gaze. Just as Ashe released one last arrow, which flew towards the Nexus crystal, Olaf's axes flew towards Shyvana, who screamed as the thunder enchanted weapon's tunneled through her skin. The Crystal shattered, and the Dragonborn fell on the ground.

As they were being transported towards the summoning chamber, Darius felt that he was racing towards the fallen Demacian.

* * *

**A/N: I did not want to rush it, but I was truly crushed between my dislike of romantic dinners (simply because I do not know what to do there) and the wish to keep Darius in the Void of the unknown. But, this is a rewrite, and all of the most important parts in the previous are in here, so I'll bet you have wasted time reading the previous. So far, now I request 5 more reviews in order to upload tomorrow! Haha!**


	3. Three

**A/N: Well, as much as I want to say I am disappointed from you, I cannot, because you have been here, still, you reviewed, and helped me. So, for the next chapter, I would like suggestions, so please review and give me a shoulder!**

It was ridiculous. Darius, The Great and unbeaten Hand Of Noxus was right now walking down the dark hallway of the Institute of war, holding a bouquet of flowers in his right hand. He was also sweating, feeling really bad and also looked like a mess, but that was not out of the ordinary, knowing his sleepless moments.

His heavy shoes clanked on the marble floor, echoing in the painfully empty area, which was the corridor leading to the medical wing. Darius was almost sure he would have started screaming at anyone who was staring at him, but lucky for those people, it was midnight, so they had no need to be on their way to the medical wing, or staring at Darius, who carried his flowers. Of course, the Noxian didn't express his uncomfortable situation in any way, because he was used to showing no emotion, but he would give everything to be away from the corridor, in his room and sleeping soundly.

It started after the incident. Somehow, Olaf's blow managed to break the Summoners' magic and hurt Shyvana, even though she had been transported back to the summonning chamber. What happened in the hall Darius could hardly forget, as he had dashed to her, taken her gently and carried the injured woman all the way to the infirmary, without saying a word. She had lost consciousness, because suffering a blow that strong and carefully aimed, was hard even for the most skilled. After leaving Shyvana at the bed which was assigned for her, he went back into his normal business, as if nothing had happened. But he felt guilty.

Somehow, the Hand Of Noxus felt guilty for the even which occurred, and was almost terrified from it. Being tortured by the feeling of guilt for three days, dreaming of the same thing again and again, waking up drenched in his own sweat, forced him into doing this. Guilt itself was not something he had not felt before, but that kind of guilt, the way he felt was not a good thing. It was... As if he had feelings towards a _fully_ unknown to him _Demacian_.

And so, there he was, with his flowers, which barely had any leaves left due to his simultaneous pulling the colorful streaks off while walking. His eyes narrowed as he saw the gate which led into the infirmary. Normally, it wasn't closed, or opened, it was in the middle of the situation, as it was in that moment. So, Darius, The Great Hand Of Noxus, who usually pushed doors off their limits and roared as he entered a room, silently, with the exception of the clanking armor, sneaked through the crack between the double doors. Bowing in front of the small statuette of the Healer, Darius continued sneaking, while clanking, down the hallway.

What The Great Hand Of Noxus feared in that moment was Soraka showing up, waking the whole infirmary up and then slapping him through the face for not coming earlier that day, but he was fortunate to find her silently snorting in her chair, placed behind the desk she used to mainly look taller than those who came in. She was probably looked attractive back then, but right now she had a horn coming out of her forehead, her skin was blue, covered with almost invisible markings. Her legs were also something which could be worked on, because the hooves didn't attract men as much as they would attract donkeys or horses.

Darius kept walking, until he reached the door. The door itself was nothing special, but what lies behind it was the whole purpose of his little adventure on his way here. The name plate clearly said: 'Shyvana, The Dragonborn'. The Hand Of Noxus placed his palm on the handle, and opened the door. Surprisingly, it didn't creak. Soundlessly, it opened, to reveal a plain room. It had a bed in the middle, which was occupied by her, a chair next to the bed, and a night shelf next to the chair. There was, surprisingly, a bouquet there already, which was something he didn't except, but then he remade his mind. The rumors of Jarvan The Fourth's affection towards Shyvana was something which was probably true.

Darius sat on the chair and placed his flowers on the shelf. Then, he looked at her. Shyvana usually looked ready to bore a hole in your skull with her thumb, but now, in the bed, covered by the sheets, she looked so... Fragile. He clapped his hands, and started thinking on what to do now.

"You know... You are the first person I go to meet in a hospital, except Draven. Now, as I say it, it feels strange, because I don't even know why I am here. I don't even know you..." He started talking, but paused when he thought that with his drabbling he could wake her up. Shooing himself, he decided to stop talking so loudly, and instead started whispering.

"And... Well, as I said, I don't even know you, and you are Demacian, to top it all. But... I can not help it, I had to come and... Well, say something. So, how are you doing? Is your hand okay, is it going to be healed up after a few days so you can do your job?" He continued on, the same way, talking and talking, without noticing that Shyvana had been awake for a little after he started whispering.

She was not sure how to react. Maybe if she just waited for a while, he was going to leave. But, what if he didn't? Was he going to stay there, even sleep in the chair like Jarvan was going to, until she made him change his mind? Well, Shyvana was able to say that it was cute, having Darius sit in the chair, talk to her all confused and messed up about what to do. Deciding to wait and see, she started to listen carefully.

"So... I don't know what to say. I mean, you are good in fighting, you have experience, you can breathe fire... That's what kind of matters to me, but your hair smells nice, your eyes are strange but I think I like them... I don't know why am I saying this, because we don't even know each other..." Shyvana stopped listening to him at that point, and was in difficulty to compress a wince.

Did he just say he likes her? Well, it was not a direct attempt to say it, but with all those compliments it sure sounded like that. But, he was a Noxian, and she was a Demacain, and even if she felt something towards him, it would be instantly blocked out by the wall of hatred between the nations. But... Now that she started to think of it, she was always alone. Always an outcast, no one liked her. Except the prince of Demacia, of course, but he was not what she wanted to call a husband in the remaining portion of her life. He was the heir to the king, while she was an... An animal, some people called her.

And now, out of nowhere, Darius comes and starts telling her she is pretty, that her hair smells nice, that it is cool she can turn into a dragon and all those things. It was strange, because she always thought of Darius as a blood thirsty bastard, but after Soraka told her that it was _him _who brought her in the infirmary, she started changing her mind. And now this. What if he was the answer to her prayers to find someone who could take care of her, who would be strong whenever she couldn't be? Who would not take her for an outcast?

"And yes, that is pretty much what I am going to say. Hope you do not remember my visit, because I know you have nerve problems and all, but you see, even if you didn't you would probably react really badly. I mean, I don't even know you, and you know as much about me as I do about you!" Darius stated and stood up from the chair. He turned and walked slowly towards the door.

"Why don't we get to know each other better then?" Asked Shyvana, who decided that it was her only chance.

**A/N: That's why I needed suggestions. It is going to be a date, or something else, but you have to suggest at what locations will it be, what time, which day, and one of you might just be the winner and get his or her idea into the action, so do not waste time and hurry up to review!**


	4. Four

**A/N: Well, am I disappointed by the LACK of reviews, so we will have the chapter. Well, here it is. So, have a nice day reading and, if possible, review. But not to forget the good people who reviewed and followed and favourited. Thank you!**

Darius almost leaped in the air when he heard Shyvana. Instead, his head sunk between his shoulder pads, his mouth made an attempt to smile and he slowly turned to face his assailant. When the Half Dragon saw his expression, she started laughing, holding her hand in front of her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile. Darius continued to look at her the same way, head between shoulder pads. After Shyvana had her laugh, she smirked and looked at him with a smile of victory.

"I-I-I... I thought you were someone else!" Darius almost screamed, attempting to lie to her. Shyvana sighed and lifted her brow.

"Well, not even deaf people could remain asleep with your armor clanking and the long speech, but I must admit that I woke only to hear all the compliments. Oh, and you were definitely in the right room." She retored, while Darius looked at her. Then he decided to pout. Shyvana started laughing again, weak snorts in between her laughs. The Hand Of Noxus looked like a little child, whose toy has been taken by somebody.

"For your information, I do not compliment anybody." He snorted and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Shyvana stopped him dead in his tracks. Darius looked at her from above, his brow lifted in question. The Half Dragon cleared her throat. "You know, about what I said earlier, I really meant it. You see, I... Uhm, find you an interesting person, Darius. And the fact that I was always alone helps that quite a lot, so do you mind... Sitting with me?" She asked, her tone silent. Yet, that little plead warmed the Noxian's heart, and he slowly nodded. His feet clancked on the floor as he walked to the chair and made himself comfy.

"So... Shyvana... What would you like to speak about?" Darius asked. He felt a strange feeling inside himself, something which he haven't felt in a really long time. In fact, he had never felt that feeling, but simply knew that it made people feel strange, do strange things and also stutter. He was, in the moment, feeling strange, doing strange things and stuttering. So, he slowly started to drum with his fingers on the night stand.

"Well... I think that we should introduce ourselves properly, you know." He nodded. "Well, I am Shyvana, The Half Dragon. I currently live in Demacia and serve as one of the Elite Guards, although I was nothing more than a mere peasant a little before the Prince helped me kill the murderer of my father, a Dragon. You see, my father was from the Dragonkin, while my mother was just a peasant girl. She died soon after my birth, while my father was killed by that other dragon. I think that I can be called an orphan." She said, introducing herself.

Darius couldn't say that they weren't alike. At first, he was just an orphan, taking care of his brother, and when he entered the military, he was still a nobody. But after that battle, when he beheaded his squad's commander, Darius had become famous in both Demacia and Noxus.

"Well, Shyvana, we are pretty much alike. You see, I was an orphan for as long as I can remember. My only quest was to take care of Draven, and I was a nobody, a peasant, quite like you. But, then I entered the military to make more money and have the ability to feed both myself and my brother. Well, it didn't turn out as I planned it. In one battle, my commander signaled retreat. And I, as the true Noxian, simply walked to him and beheaded the coward. So, that's how I became a somebody. Then the story is simple. " He told her, while his thoughts started wavering back to that feeling. What if it was true?

He was about to say something more, but then his stomach started grumbling. It was really strange, because Shyvana's stomach started doing it too, and she looked pretty uneased with that fact. Light started falling around them, and Darius' first thoughts were of a summoning spell, but those didn't take so long, while the time was unreasonable. Shyvana looked around, almost scared, but then again, who could blame her. She was probably able to find the differences in the summoning spell too. Quickly jumping out of the bed, she winced, but grabbed a box, which was pretty big. She placed it on the bed, and rubbed her injured shoulder.

The light was adorned with runes, while the Half Dragon looked at him. Her eyes betrayed disbelief and fear, and Darius uderstanded that she thought it was his fault. But he couldn't say anything, as the swirl which was spinning around them started booming and vibrating, silencing them. Wind hit Darius' face, blinding him for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the room. He was on a field, a dark and deserted field. The ground was dead and lifeless, and looked more like a black sand than dirt or something else. In front of him were situated five figures, three men and two women. They were equipped in armor, while their hands held deadly weapons. Each one was different. For an instance, the taller woman carried a spear and a shield, while one of the men, who looked like a mountain, held two giant swords.

They spat on the ground, almost all of them, with the exception of one man. He wore leather armor and held a simple sword in his hand. What made him unique, was that he was black, while the others were white, like Darius. He started inspecting them, because their stances talked of battle readiness. The shorter woman carried two daggers, and her armor was light. Her hair was short cut, while the scars over her hands were witnesses of the battles she had fought.

The third man, who was not black, neither taller than his comrades, was wearing a black plate armor, with runes written all over it. His hair was long and white, while his face was pale. His shoulders had skulls on them, which emitted blue flames. He held a simple wand. That, itself, told of his magical power. The fact that he is a mage didn't frighten Darius, but made him alert. Looking to his left, the Hand Of Noxus almost winced. Shyvana simply stood there, looking ,her mouth wide, while to her left was Taric, who didn't seem to notice anything, as he was tinkering with one of his gems. To Darius' right, stood Jarvan the Fourth and to the prince's right was situated Syndra, who was gently floating over the earth.

There was something more. Each of them was wearing some kind of armor which he had never seen on their bodies.

"Greetings to the Arena! Today, we have five new challengers from the land of Valoran! This match will be interesting, as the combatants will fight the current champions, The moment you all have been waiting for! So, without stopping, let the battle begin!" A voice echoed through the wasteland. The team, standing in front of Darius and his comrades readied for battle, while Jarvan stepped forth.

"What is the meaning of this? I am the Prince of Demacia and demand to be released immediately!" The Demacian shouted, attracting Taric's attention, who seemed to have just realized what was going on. He lifted his mallet and sighed, because the realization was quite... Hard. The voice laughed, then a small circle appeared.

"Well, you win, you go free! Hahaha..." The man who was behind this clearly enjoyed it. Jarvan narrowed his eyes and stared daggers at the opposing team. All he achieved was a smirk from the tall guy, and then they charged.

Everyone chose someone else, and the battle started. Jarvan fought against the man who smirked against him, Syndra chose the mage, Shyvana and Darius were forced to fight as a duo because the women of the opposing team were companions for a long time, as it seemed from their combined strategies. Taric was stuck against the black warrior.

Darius dodged a spear which flew directly towards him, while the dagger user jumped towards him as well. Swinging his axe, he blocked the blow and retaliated, spinning around himself and almost cutting the assassin in two, but her partner pulled her out of his range. Shyvana threw a fire ball, scorching the leg of the spear woman but didn't affect her so badly as to made her tumble backwards, allowing Darius to extend his axe's claw and attempt to pull the shorter woman. He succeeded, stabbing the sharp edge into her side and pulling with viscous strength. The assassin was easily thrown towards him, and while she screamed in pain from the blast, he spun and parted her head and body.

Shyvana was, however, having problems with the other woman because of her wound and the fact she didn't have her weapons. She was clumsily trying to chop her opponent with two small axes, but was utterly failing in that task. The taller woman leaped over Shyvana, amazing the Half Dragon and was about to stab her with the spear, but found herself being torn in two by Taric's strong hands. Darius' mouth almost gapped open, as the Gem knight almost casually and with no effort tear the woman apart. The Noxian looked in the direction of the black warrior, who was now a bloody mess on the floor.

Jarvan was blocking off the tall man's attacks slowly and always in the last moment. His opponent was moving with speed, precision, grace, power and strength. He was a killing machine, a weapon. Unlike the prince, though, Syndra had almost pushed off her opponent. The tall man looked around him, say that his allies were falling, and then roared. The shout shook the earth and he started spinning around, cutting precisely where he was supposed to. Everyone backed away from him, except Taric. The Gem Knight walked slowly towards the spinning brute, grabbed the blades of his swords with his hands, and twisted them, breaking the barbarian's arms. A swift pull of the weapon, Taric stabbed the man in the chest. He left the sword there.

"I think we must go." He silently said, and the sphere appeared. Coughs were heard from the other side of it and the same process which had occurred in the beginning, the teleportation began. Darius was blinded once again, and he was back on the chair, clothed in his own armor. Shyvana was hugging the box, looking at the wall with surprise. Darius didn't understand anything from this, but one thing he did.

Do not get on Taric's bad side. EVER.

**A/N: So yes, that is something I wanted to write. A complicated chapter! Hah, but, as always, be sure to leave five or more reviews to get the next chapter tomorrow. !**


	5. Five

**A/N: Hello my community! I see we are going to have another chapter, aren't we? So, I will no longer take suggestions from you, but feel free to ask if I could add a champion in the story, because it will just make it even more interesting!**

Shyvana's eyes stared at the vegetables. She had to buy some, in order to make a salad, but didn't know which exactly. Looking with more and more dislike and boredom, she finally decided to take only some of the fresh looking leaves and a bit of cucumber. Paying the money to the woman who owned the shop, Shyvana left the little room and walked out into the beautiful streets of Demacia.

Little boys ran around, swinging wooden swords, while the merchants shouted, offering their wares. The mothers of the children were simply shopping, while the kids ran around, screaming in happiness. Shyvana was almost eager to join them. This was one of the rare days in which she actually decided to go and buy vegetables, because mostly she ate meat, but after that night with Darius, she felt like she could board every wave of the sea, climb the tallest mountain, dig the deepest hole and whatever appeared in her head.

The day was great, because she felt free, and not alone in a long time. She still knew that people didn't like her a lot, but that was nothing but a weak thump against her in penetrable shell of joy. The fact that someone liked her, the fact that someone didn't take her for a freak, and the fact that she also liked that one made her feel so happy. If she could just yell to the crowd that she finally discovered her true love, she would have done it a thousand times prior, but the fact he was Noxian made her situation not so bright.

What was the purpose she decided to invite him to that date? What was the purpose they went out? Well, it was probably the fact that she was able to feel the same thing in Darius that she felt for such a long time. She knew they respected him, but that they feared him, that he didn't have any friends at all. Except his brother, of course, because Draven was something really special for Darius, she knew. But she did envy the elder brother, because she wished to have a sibling too, even if it was to be as annoying as Draven.

She walked to the door of her house, and opened it. Throwing the sack with vegetables on the sofa, she sat next to it and started thinking. She did, in fact, let herself feel free and happy the day of their date, she indeed knew that Darius also felt happy, because he was smiling. She though his lips were going to freeze in that position, because the smile he had didn't wear off at all. He was smiling even when he drank, when he ate. It was magical. And then a sentence came int mind. 'Suffering is magic!' If she just switched the place of 'Suffering' with 'Love', she would have a great thing to tell Darius next time they met.

She started playing with her hair, while standing up and picking the sack with products. A salad it will be then! Placing the leaves and cucumbers on the table, she took a knife and chopped until the plants were nothing more than slices of green appetizer. Placing them into a bowl, Shyvana poured some sauce and salt and mixed until the thing looked like a mess. Taking a fork, she started munching on it, imagining how funny it would look if she were to go into her dragon form and eat grass.

His life was ruined, yet he felt happy. Happy that love had finally found him. 'A machine!' He snorted at the words of his ex - commander, and spat in the dust. He had crossed the border one day ago, and in the distance he could see the 'City of Light'. What a fancy name for a city which was not suited, because it was quite about war, and only war.

Darius was worried, because he had to get in Demacia and find a way to get Shyvana out of there. His eyes narrowed when he saw the cart of the little man who had given Swain information of his relationship with the Half Dragon in exchange for money. What a coward. Using stealth in order to get his hands on information, then to give it for material goods. But what Swain gave him wasn't enough, because the little bastard was headed for Demacia now, and had a few miles with distance in front of Darius.

He couldn't allow it. Knowing of Demacia's zero tolerance rule, and the affection of The Prince, Shyvana would be executed, instead of exiled. He was lucky that all the deeds he had done for Noxus made him someone who was not suitable for public execution, so Swain sent him away, banished him. In the moment, Darius' clothing was just a shirt and pants, accompanied with his axe and a cape to cover himself and the weapon. He knew he could always try to pass for a mercenary, but the 'N' on his axe was going to swiftly give him away.

It had happened swiftly, when he entered Swain's quarters, after the call for a meeting, he was shouted at, cursed and then exiled. And all because of the little maggot who had been stupid enough to spy on them. Oh, if Darius could only lay his hands on that bastard...

But in the moment, his priority was to reach Shyvana and warn her, get her out of the town. It was not going to be easy, because he was going to have to reach her house, which he didn't know how to find, then he was going to have to make her believe his words, and at last he was going to have to get her away from the Vanguard and the Guards, which was going to be hard. His eyes narrowed as he started to see the figures of the guards at the gate.

Speeding up, he realized that while running he was faster in those clothes than with his armor. But it was a stupid theory, because the armor weighted more than seventy five pounds, so it was fairly easy to run faster without it. The cart had passed through the gates already, which was a setback for him, but Darius knew how to find the palace, if he was too late to reach the house in which Shyvana lived.

Then his fears almost came true. The guards turned and jogged up the dusty road, which meant the bastard had been able to reveal his secret.

Shyvana heard it before she saw it. The crack of a crossbow shooting it's bolts. Then, the window which was situated right in front of her blew into thousands of pieces and Vayne appeared. Her black hair, tied in a pony tail behind her back had flown a bit from the tumble she had probably performed. He coat was a bit off, which was further proof of the athletic move's attempt. The Half Dragon lifted a brow, looking at Shauna Vayne with question in her eyes, while still munching on her salad.

"You are coming with me, by order of Prince Jarvan the Fourth!" Vayne stated, pointing the small crossbow towards Shyvana. The Dragonborn's eyes widened and she realized. Their secret has been revealed, Darius had either told somebody or there was a spy. And now Jarvan wanted her dead, because this was counted for high treason.

Without thinking, the woman shot towards Vayne, tackling her and knocking her out. Shyvana's body was engulfed by the flames which allowed her to move faster, something like adrenaline but better, and she started sprinting towards the back alley, where she hoped Shauna was not going to look for her.

"Chaaaarge!" Garen's yell echoed from behind her, as the bulky figure of the Crownguard appeared, shadowing her small frame. Shyvana ignored his shout and continued running. She knew that as fast as he ran, he was not going to be able to get her. This was one of his weaknesses, even if he was moving at super human speed in the Rift, he was not able to do such things, so she was safe.

A spear's tip stabbed her chest. Good for her, the scales which adorned her skin were able to deflect the blow, but she still lost her breath. Xin Zhao's auditious charge was something which she was never going to outrun. The spear was already flying up from beneath her, in an attempt to knock her up and send her flying through the air, but she did something which did send her flying through the air.

Transforming into a dragon, she leaped over Xin Zhao and her breath scorched the ground she landed on. Without stopping, she kept burning the grass, leaving fires in her wake, while her feet moved as fast as they could. Feeling her heart's pace increase, she silently cursed, and attempted to leap another time, but a net flew out of nowhere and tangled around her. Attempting to cut it with her claws, she realized it was electrified. Cursing under her breath, the lightning engulfed her, knocking her out cold.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Her whole body hurt, but her head was the most damaged from it. Looking around, she realized that the trio had led her into the Judgment hall of the palace. Shyvana tapped to her left, and felt a wall. To her right was the same. Realizing that she knew what was caging her, The Half Dragon's eyes narrowed. There were already figures in the hall.

The king was there, but it didn't look like he was going to stay for any longer, because he was standing up from his throne. Garen was standing next to the chair, while Luxxana was silently sobbing in the corner of the room. Vayne and Xin Zhao were simply watching Shyvana, their gazes cold and emotionless. Quinn was standing in a chair, while Valor was cocking his head right and left.

Jarvan The Fourth looked at her, mere inches from her face. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred. When he noticed that she was awake, he spat on the ground next to her and walked to the throne. Whispering something to Garen, he sat on the smaller version of the great seat and looked at Shyvana.

"Shyvana The Half Dragon! We are here, in order to judge and execute you if it is necessary." Garen said, in his deep voice. "Of course, first you will be interrogated, by me, Garen Crownguard." He continued, while his voice was starting to make Shyvana feel uneasy. A funny voice speaking such important and threatening things...

"First, what were you doing at your sighting with The Hand Of Noxus?" He almost spat the title, although Shyvana knew that even if Garen despised Darius, the latter was still better than the Might of Demacia. There was so much venom and hatred in Garen's tone though...

"You have not answered. I will ask again. What did you do with the Hand Of Noxus at you sighting together?" Garen asked again. Shyvana felt utterly disturbed. She wanted to hide somewhere, even though only a few minutes ago she wanted to tell the whole world she was in love with Darius. Deciding to keep quiet, she simply looked at the might of Demacia.

"I will ask for the last time. What. Were. You. Doing. With. Darius?" He repeated, putting weight in every word, his tone so cold and evil that Shyvana felt fear. She had never seen that side of Garen before. He was always the cheery leader of the Dawnguard, smiling and talking dumb things. But now... She felt so frightened, that she would have cried if she was a bit younger.

"I will not as Again! Answer me!" Shouted Garen. Shyvana broke.

"I WAS DATING HIM!" She screamed and fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Dead silence ripped through the hall, broken only by Shyvana's quiet sobs.

"This is an act of high treason! We execute traitors, and I am a candidate to execute that Traitor!" Said Jarvan, his voice full of venom. His eyes were probably narrowed to slits, while his knuckles where white under the gloves. Grabbing his weapon, he started walking slowly towards her.

Shyvana uncovered her eyes, and looked at him. He was no longer the kind prince of Demacia, who was acting like a boy around her. No, right now he was a monster, consumed by rage and hatred. Shyvana braced herself, closing her eyes and stiffening. Jarvan the Fourth lifted his blade into the air, but before he swung, one of the windows on the eastern wall broke and a man in a brown cape sprung through the room, swinging a giant axe towards Jarvan. The prince blocked, but the assailant grabbed him with both arms and charged towards a window on the western wall.

The duo broke it, Jarvan took all the damage from the glass. Then, the axe wielder fell on the prince, and started mauling him with his gloved fists. The other Demcaians ran through the broken window into the garden, where Jarvan was able to kick his attacker off. The cowl fell off his head, and everyone recognized him. Darius, the Hand Of Noxus. His axe spun wildly around his body, cutting Jarvan's left hand, and sending the prince back to the ground.

Vayne and Quinn started shooting at him, while Garen ran towards his friend. Xin decided it was time to get into the battle, as he charged towards Darius. No one had deflected his auditious charge before, but there is the first time for everything. Darius sidestepped and slammed the claw of his axe in Xin Zhao's back, crippling the man forever and probably killing him. Vayne tumbled out of Darius' way, while Quinn leaped towards him and kicked his chest. She was amazed when he simply grabbed her legs and slammed her against the ground, braking her right hand in a few places.

Ignoring her screams of pain, Darius continued his reckless assault, walking towards Vayne, who had been able to hit him twice with her silver bolts. Just as she was about to shoot the third, the Noxian's axe was extended, just enough to grab her by the wrist and she was pulled in Darius' range. Tumbling away, she was able to dodge his attack, but hit her head in a vase which was situated near her.

Darius entered through the broken window, looked at Lux, who had cowered in fear in her corner, and then he walked next to Shyvana. The Half Dragon's eyes filled with tears, but she was smiling while Darius took her in his strong hands and headed for the eastern wall's hole. Shyvana buried her face in his shoulder and started crying.

**A/N: And if I didn't surprise you! That's where the adventure begins, so stay tuned for more. As per usual, five reviews to get the update tomorrow, so do not be reckless to yourselves! Give a few reviews and go to sleep!**


	6. Six

**A/N: Budapest sucks. And so, I think we are going to place a VOTE, because I am planning to end this is three chapters. Be wary. If you want a sequence, I need TEN votes in the reviews. So, sequence, ten reviews.**

Darius and Shyvana were running, west, to the border of Demacia. The guards were chasing them, but the duo was much faster, because they didn't have to carry their armor. Darius cursed under his breath as he almost tripped, but was able to continue running, without tumbling. Their long trek had already taken them about an hour, but they were used running from the endless jogging they were forced to endure everyday on the Summoner's Rift.

Darius' axe was strapped tightly to his back so he was able to run faster. At first, he had thought on carrying Shyvana, because she couldn't be heavier than his armor,, but he voted against it, as he knew that if The Hand of Noxus tired himself, Shyvana would not be able to grab him and run as fast as he could.

In that moment, he felt happy, because he had saved the Half Dragon from sure death, and the fact she as alive warmed his heart. But now, if they couldn't run faster than the guards with heavy armor that chased them, he wasn't sure if he could save her again.

Darius wasn't afraid from the guards themselves, but if in order to kill them, Shyvana would probably stop along with him, and they would slow down. That was going to allow the reinforcements to get closer, and the horses would come. Darius, in that situation feared the animals more than anything. Because not only they were faster, they could also carry a soldier.

He cursed for the second time that day, as he moved his hand in a sharp way. The bolts from Vayne's crossbow still hurt. He couldn't even dream of a way to get a way to hurt somebody. And she didn't even get to hit him for the third and finishing strike.

Shouts in the distance attracted his attention. But he knew what those yells meant. The horses are coming. Darius turned his head to see how many were the riders and animals. There were five of them, at least so much he saw. The riders were heavily armored, while the horses had light garments, which were probably used to protect them from arrows. Darius cursed once again and looked back towards Shyvana. She had also noticed their riding trail, and had started running faster, increasing the distance between them. Darius sighed inwardly as his palm traced the handle of his axe. He pulled out the massive weapon and turned his attention to the horses.

The animals were about twenty feet from the Hand of Noxus, and five more for Shyvana's position. His mind started calculating, as his hand started extending the weapon's dangerous blade towards the ground. Darius was preparing to use his spinning move, which sadly for him wad really close to what Garen did. The horses were still too far for the attack to take effect, so he waited. Fifteen feet... Ten feet... About five feet. Darius felt how his muscles screamed as he spun at the highest speed possible for a man of his size. The axe was sharp enough to cut through metal, so the bones of the animals were not a challenge for the deadly weapon. Blood poured from the wounds, some of it falling over Darius. He heard the screams of the warriors as their mounts fell to the ground. Darius had been able to hit all five, because they had attempted to surround him.

Darius almost sighed in relief when he stopped hearing the shouts of the warriors. But, his victory was short lied. A rider, wearing blue garments and holding a crossbow in her right hand appeared. Her horse wore no armor, and wasn't weighted down by the clothing of it's master, so it was quick on gaining distance. Darius wasn't sure if the rider, who was Quinn, the eagle woman, was going to try and kill him, but her intentions were different. She aimed and shot one bolt. The projectile flew through the air, and landed just where she had aimed for. In the ring on the handle od Darius' axe. It was a strange bolt, because its rare end was bigger than he ring, of the axe, and the feathers which were attached to the bolt were made from a hard material. Darius had to drop his weapon in order to keep running.

The chased duo was getting close to a forest nearby. They were already into it, but the trees were getting more and more with each step. A figure appeared from between the trees. It wore a black jumpsuit and a red cloak adorned its back. The Night Hunter aimed her crossbow and shot a bolt, which flew right into a tree. That projectile had cord attached to its rear end. Darius was too late when he understanded what was the goal of that bolt. Both he and Shyvana tripped into the cord.

Quinn leaped from her horse and tied Shyvana's hands, while Vayne simply shot the third bolt into Darius' shoulder. The Noxian's eyes widened, his teeth screeched as the burst of pain rocked his body. He cursed silently, but to himself he told I will enjoy killing that bitch!

"Whoa, Shyvana, never thought you'd actually be that close with Darius... But why?" Asked Quinn, eyes darting from the Half Dragon to the Hand of Noxus. Vayne snorted.

"Look at him. No armor, left his weapon. I do not think it is just that they are friends. All alone against almost all of Demacia's champions... I wouldn't have done this for a 'friend'." The Night Hunter announced and sighed. Quinn lifted her brow, but couldn't ask anything, because the guards were finally here.

The Demacians were panting heavily, but after a few seconds they tied Darius with a long rope, attaching him to a tree. They stopped and gazed upon him with a smile of victory, before kicking him into the stomach. He kept cursing to himself, but when the assault ended, he heard horses. Two. The leader of the Demacian vanguard was riding along with his prince, Jarvan the IV. The man looked furious, and as he moved closer and closer, Darius was beginning to see the fire in them. Seeing the madman in his gaze.

When they dismounted their horses, they left the animals to Quinn, ho led them to her own horse. When they moved close enough to Darius, Garen spat in his face, while for Jarvan this wasn't enough. His fist clashed with the Noxian's nose, breaking it. A small river of blood started leaking from the nostrilss.

After a good beating, the prince finally decided to stop pummeling Darius' face. He turned, and placed his hands on his hips. Jarvan took a long breath, then looked at Shyvana, who was silently looking down. She was on the left side of the tree Darius occupied, but had not been a center of attention until now. The prince looked at her, then slapped her left cheek. It reddened from the power of the harsh blow.

"Why, Shyvana? I was eager to give you everything. Everything. I could give you everything. Even though my father is not helping with his rabble of royalty, I was going to offer you. But, why?" His voice was silent, but Darius could clearly feel his rage, anger and nervousness. Shyvana didn't want to answer.

"We could've been happy! But no! It's all his fault! That filthy piece of shi-"

"He is better than you!" Interrupted Shyvana. Jarvan's sides reddened. His eyes narrowed.

"How dare you insult your future king?" Screamed Javan, lifting his hand. Garen had turned around, and was looking at the horses. Quinn was silently talking to Valor, and Vayne had... Slipped away. Darius closed his eyes, expecting the sound. But it didn't follow. Darius, amazed at himself for showing such weakness, opened his eyes.

Shyvana had also braced herself for the hit, but Jarvan was not doing it. His eyes narrowed, then he slowly coughed.

"You have not learned the Measurred Tread. I should've known... No one who knows the Tread dares to harbour connections with Noxians. I should have executed you before you betrayed us!" He shouted, grabbing his lance. His eyes were ablaze.

"Oh Oath almighty." Darius froze. Quinn's eyes widened. Valor screamed. Vayne jumped from a tree and pointed her crossbow in the direction of the voice. Garen turned, already alert.

A man, taller than everyone in the area, stepped forth from the trees. He had a long, brown coat, and a cow boy hat. His hands were gloved and empty, yet they could swiftly be filled with either the swords on his belt, the axe and mallet on his back, or the daggers in his boots. His whole face was covered by mask, which hid only his mouth, a little tube, which was placed under his nose, and goggles for his eyes. The coat had a piece of cloth, which hung loosely over his coat. It was a worn variety of white. Everyone knew him. The Nomad.

"What do you want? Can't you see I am in the middle of something!" Shouted Jarvan, and looked with anger at the Nomad. Quinn's crossbow joined Vayne's, while Garen made a step forward. The Nomad looked at them, then turned his eyes to the captured. Darius was silently mumbling a song under his breath, while Shyvana's eyes were wide, and her body was weakly trembling.

"I will take the captives." Said the Nomad. A vein on Jarvan's forehead twitched and he was already flying towards the man, blinded yet fueled by rage. However, when he landed, the Nomad was gone. Together with him the captives.

Darius woke up, yet he didn't open his eyes. They both hurt a lot, but he felt something pressing against his chest. It was not really heavy, but it still felt wrong. He slowly opened one eye, feeling minor pain. What he saw made him snap open both his eyes, without thinking of the pain it would inflict to him.

Shyvana was calmly sleeping on top of him, most of her hair spilled over his chest. He inhaled a few times, trying to think of what to do. He had previously been in situations like this, but Shyvana was a... A different case. He slowly sighed and decided, that if he waited, she was going to roll over and allow him to get out from bed.

Darius inspected the room. It was dimly lit, the small lantern spraying it's rays of light over a small dorm. He saw his shoes on a chair near the door, along with Shyvana's boots. He closed his eyes and sighed. What had happened the previous day was... Strange. Jarvan had confessed that he loved the Half Dragon, yet she openly decided that he, Darius, was better. The Noxian wasn't sure why she said this, and was it true, but if it was, he was going to be really happy.

Then, he remembered that the man who got them out was none else, but the Nomad. That... Creature was something out from this world. There was a song about him, written by a man who had seen the Nomad and lived to tell. It was something like this:

_Where you come from no one knows_

_Where you go to no one tells_

_No O Maad,_

_You're the wanted of the world,_

_You're the leader of the scariest,_

_No O Mad,_

_Some say you've killed a thousand men..._

Darius shook his head. The Nomad had saved them, and he was thankful. But, if he knew why the man did this, the Noxian would be in a better mood. Shyvana purred and rolled off his chest. Darius sighed and stood up from the sheets. He got his shoes on and left the room, trying to make the least sound possible.

He entered a grand hall, much more different than anything he had seen before.

There were plants growing freely around, trees, which had holes dug in them, used for seats. A huge stub stood in the middle of four trees formed like couches. They, of course, grew freely up to the ceiling, which was constructed from glass, and had holes for the trees which were taller than it. There were also trunks which had a chair and a desk dug into them, and, Darius noticed, were covered with a firm layer of dust. The floor was firmly cut grass, not taller than about half an inch.

And, in one of the chairs stood the Nomad. He looked just like he did yesterday, with no exceptions. Just like yesterday, but this time he was seated and was playing with a knife. The Nomad didn't look at Darius,but the Noxian knew that the man in front of him was well aware of his position, stance. He even thought the Nomad heard his breaths.

"Oh Oath almighty." Said Darius' companion. The Noxian knew this was the only way the Nomad greeted people. Darius doubted he ever needed to say 'GoodBye'.

"Strange, seeing you so differently put in the hierarchy. Last time I saw you, you were nothing more than a street rat." Continued the Nomad, shocking Darius. When was that? The Noxian clearly remembered his childhood, and the Nomad was nowhere in it. Darius was about to ask, but his companion lifted his hand, stopping the Noxian.

"You didn't see me. I remember you were looking in the opposite direction. I do not forget things easily, neither do I forget my debts." His knife was swiftly tucked into the boot, and the Nomad rested his elbows on his knees. He looked at Darius. "The prince wants revenge. And he will have it, one way or another. If you love her, be wary, and protect. He is most surely going to try something. But when she wakes, your brother will meet you in Kalamanda." Darius nodded.

The Nomad took his dagger and allowed the blade to kiss his skin. A bloody mark remained there.

"My debt is finally repayed." Announced the Nomad. He sheathed his dagger and nodded to Darius. "I require your leave after the lady is ready. Be wary though, the prince is the rotten apple in the basket." Warned the Nomad. Before Darius could thank him, he was gone.

Darius placed his hand on Shyvana's shoulder. The cloaks kept them warm as they looked at the door of the building. It was the cottage situated to the right of the blue Nexus Crystal in the Crystal Scar. The cottage was nice itself, but the wind which tried to peel the skin from his face, but there was a nice green garden in the front.

"I couldn't belive, how awful it would be, if it were true... And now I see." Someone said. From behind them came a figure, wearing a long, dripping cape. The hood, however, was removed, and when the duo turned, they recognized the long brown moustache, the hazel hair and the tattooed face. Draven walked towards them, offered both of them a hand, and hugged his brother.

"You are such a masochistic person Darius. But I see you are trying to cure yourself." The Blood Brother said and laughed.

Shyvana was almost amazed by the friendly way Draven talked to her. It was strange, knowing that it was her fault for his exile, made him expose his own life in order to save her, and yet the Glorious Executioner was... Kind?

As Shyvana watched the brothers and the purpose of Draven, the Noxians were talking about what was going to happen to Darius and his loved one now.

Draven had been informed by the Nomad that he should prepare a house for then, and so he did. The little cottage was the best place for anyone who wanted to be alone. And so, the duo, which was probably a couple now, was going to be housed in the cottage.

All thanks to the Nomad.

**A/N: So, ten votes, we might get a sequence! :D**


	7. Seven

Darius looked at Shyvana, who was calmly staring at the Crystal Scar, tracing the figures of champions who fought for summoners. Darius felt attracted to her once more, but stopped his hand as it attempted to pet her red hair. He wasn't sure that she was feeling the same as he did.

After the short meeting with Draven, they simply went inside, and decided to sleep. Shyvana was eager to sleep on the sofa in the main room, but Darius insisted that she made herself comfy on the bed. When the light of the sun woke him up, Shyvana was watching at the champions in the Crystal Scar. Darius didn't dare to start a conversation with the Half Dragon. He felt that she needed more time to think over the events which took place in Demacia. But, Darius feared they wouldn't have that time, because the prince, who was surely hungry for his vendetta, was going to find them sooner or later.

The tall Noxian walked to the bench Shyvana was seated on, and sat next to her. She didn't seem to notice him, so the Hand of Noxus decided to remain silent for a little while. In the moment, on the side which they saw, Cho' Gath's giant figure was trying to get his fangs on Nautilus, another giant figure. The Terror of The Void was loosing, as Nautilus had clearly dared to take Nashor's Tooth, an item, 'perfect for Nautilus', as Gordoth had said on a meeting of Summoners. It was famous as a joke, but since then everyone reckoned the clever summoner who wreaked havoc on the Fields.

Nautilus defeated Cho' Gath and started recalling. Darius had always felt something about the man who sailed to deep sea and never returned. It was a feeling of deep sadness, which drowns those who allowed it to dwell within their thoughts for too much. Darius sighed, attracting her attention.

"Shyvana... I want to ask and tell you something. But I will do so only if you are sure you will listen to me, and answer my question. I think I should've given you more time to think over the events which took place in the near past, but I feel we do not have the time needed." He was serious, and Shyvana was able to read it in his tone.

The Half Dragon knew that Darius was in love with her. She did know, because no one was going to go from his hometown, on the other side of the continent and charge straight into the most dangerous place for Noxians, if not for a fanatic, or, a man in love.

But the Half Dragon was not yet sure in her feelings if he tried to propose to her. She didn't know what was he going to ask her, but neither did she know what was she going to answer. Was she even ready for a relationship like this? What if she wasn't, what was going to happen. What if she answered him that she wasn't ready yet? Was he going to leave? Was he going to kill her? She wasn't so affraid from that possibility, but what scared her was that he could decide to stay and protect her. That was going to make him risk his life for her. The third time.

From the Field of Justice underneath them, Nautilus looked like he noticed them, as he waved to the duo and the recalling spell took him back to the base. Shyvana almost smiled, but then remembered that Darius was waiting for her answer, so the Half Dragon nodded.

"Ok. I will tell you what I fear is going to happen now. I fear, that we are all on our own. The Nomad payed his debt and is no longer going to help us, which is bad news. Draven cannot help us in any way more than this, but I think the house is a nice choice as it's position is placed in a way great for protection. Only one possible way to enter, and the rest is impassable terrain. But if you know who decides to attack with a battalion of demacians, it will be a lost battle. And I do not think anyone would like to help us. Also, I am sorry for failing in getting us out of Demacia without the Nomad. If I had done this, he was probably going to come when the Demacians started their crusade for us." Was all that Darius said. Shyvana knew he wanted to tell her so much more, to talk with her like they did back then in the infirmary, but he couldn't force himself. She felt that this man was going to be a great thing in her life, even if it did not end after the answer she was going to give to his question.

He looked at his love, and felt something sour within him. He wanted to grab and hug her, to kiss her, to speak in her ear softly, but he couldn't. He didn't know how she was going to react, how was she going to feel when his hands touched her. Darius wanted to be able to overthrow that fear, yet he couldn't do it, even with all his training, all that he knew. And he knew that fear was a weakness. Only the weak feared, but even the strong did. Once he had thought that family and love were for the weak, but then he saw General DuCouteau, the man who had disappeared mysteriously. He was strong, and now, Katarina, Talon and Cassiopeia were trying to find a way to discover his hiding place, to uncover the secret, but the more answers they got, the questions grew twice.

"Shyvana... I want to ask you one thing. I already suspect that you know of my feelings..." She nodded to those words "And I fear that you might not share them with me. That is your choice, of course, but even if you do not love me the way I do, I will still remain with you and protect your life and well being. Even if I'd have to take from my own food, even if I have to tear my own clothes in order to repair yours, even if I have to sleep without sheets in the coldest winters, only for your comfort, I will do it. No matter the cost of your happiness is, it is still within my Grasp." And then Darius thought how familiar his last words were. Wukong had that taunt, that no matter how far the top was, it was still within his grasp. He sighed, and looked at Shyvana.

The Half Dragon was almost scared from the truth in those words, the self ensurance they were for Darius, the promise of self destruction. He was eager to give his life, for her. For her, the nobody, the peasant. The exiled scum, the monster for so many. In that moment, Shyvana realized that she loved Darius, just like he loved her.

"Darius..." It was hard for her to say it. Hard for her to admit it. But, she was going to do it. "I think... No, I know I do... Love you." She said, feeling how her sides burned, but something else warmed her. Darius' big hands wrapped around her, and his lips brushed against hers. Shyvana gave in to the kiss, oppening her mouth. It was a long, wet kiss, but the Half Dragon enjoyed every moment of it. She felt enlightened, just like Karma was.

"I love you too, Shyvie." She felt the warmth in his voice, and felt touched by the cute pet name. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she kissed him again. Closing her eyes, Shyvana sunk into the wonderous feelings which filled her body. This was... Love.

"How cute, the traitor is in love with the Noxian. But I fear we will be taking your lives now!" Shouted someone. The voice was so familiar that it brought pain to the couple. The prince of Demacia, riding his white horse, looked at them. Behind the prince stood warriors, more than a hundred. Darius broke away from Shyvana's hug and tumbled, reaching for the woodcutter's axe, which hung from a nail next to the door. The familiarity of the tool filled Darius with memories of his life as a street rat, when he worked all day for the gold coin, so he and his brother could eat. He shook his head and looked at the Demacians, who were moving closer and closer. He noticed his love had taken a battle stance and her fists burned.

With battle cries, the Demacian warriors charged, lifting axes, swords and mallets in the air. Darius' axe made contact with the armor of a Demacian. The metal screamed and the Noxian almost dropped it. It was not a battle axe, it was not suited for fighting. He changed his fighting style, and swung the weapon high in the air. It flew through the warrior's neck, and the man fell dead on the ground. Throwing his axe in the direction of an incoming Demacian, Darius grabbed the sword of the fallen member of the small battalion. The man swung with the dull side of the sword and mauled the face of the warrior who had dodged the axe. His nose exploded in a river of blood. Darius blocked an incoming blow from his right and swung the sword in his hands just like he would swing his axe, with the exception that he wouldn't drop the weapon. He was, however, able to behead the man, whose weapon swiftly became Darius' position. And axe, two sided, and a bit heavier than his usual weapon appeared in his hands to block the blow of a mallet. The metal vibrated under the blow, making the Noxian almost loose his footing, but Darius was able to spin while tripping, killing the hammer wielder. Now, wielding a battle axe, Darius became much more ensured in his movements. He turned and looked at Shyvana, who's hands had killed a few warriors already.

The Half Dragon did feel the loss of her gauntlets, but the fire in her hands was a great weapon, and with her ability to create a swirling maelstrom around herself, she was almost sure she was going to get a lot of Demacians down.

Jarvan snorted and dismounted his horse, leaving the animal to stare blankly at the warriors who couldn't kill two opponents, that didn't even have armor. His weapon started twitching as he spun it around himself and leaped towards Darius. This was the move he called 'Cataclisum', and it was going to leave him and the Noxian alone for a while, and they were not going to have company until the bastard was dead.

Darius was able to block the relentless attack Jarvan had prepared for him. His hands jolted painfully as the weapons crossed. Jarvan roared as he released his weapon, and swung in an arc to cut Darius' head off. But the Noxian was able to dodge, and, using his momentum, to spin around ane almost get the prince's left hand off. Jarvan stabbed his weapon in the ground parrying Darius' blow and roared once more, sending forth a wave of ancient spirits that shielded him, while slowing Darius' movement.

The Noxian was about to attack, when a sparkle in the area between himself and Jarvan appeared. It grew for a second, creating a wall between the Noxian and the Demacian. Darius turned and saw that a familiar object had appeared around Shyvana, protecting her from all the soldiers.

"How dare you defy the Institute Of War?" Roared a hooded figure which floated a few feet from the ground. It's robes were black, giving the identity of the man underneath immediately.

"Good thing Nautilus saw you, and I was able to come before it was too late!" Shouted Gordoth, looking down at all the soldiers, Darius, Jarvan and Shyvana.

"How are we defying the Institute, summoner?" Roared Jarvan as if this was a competition. Gordoth stared daggers at the Demacian.

"You are the one who was about to commit crimes in the major third degree! What is kidnapping, injuring and attempting to kill two champions, Jarvan? Or you have lost your mind and cannot define right from wrong?" Implied Gordoth, gazing upon the prince with a smile of victory. Darius couldn't help it but smile. The Summoner was right, both he and Shyvana were injured by Jarvan, their lives were in danger, and Shyvie was kidnapped. If Nautilus had not noticed them, they were going to die. He told himself that he should thank the lost sailor.

"But she's a traitor! How dare you-"

"I am not one of your puppets, Child!" Gordoth interrupted the prince. Jarvan's childish attitude was not fit for him, but Gordoth was right. Summoners were at the top of the feeding chain. They chose to do whatever they wanted. That was why Darius partly envied them.

"Now, you three will be transported to the Institute, and the Venerable summoner will see the reasons, hear the explanations and do the judging. The soldiers should return to Demacia immediately. Understood?" The Demacians mumbled something, and Gordoth landed next to Shyvana. His beard and long black hair hid almost all of his face which wasn't covered by the shadow of the hood. His muscles were visible even through the robe, while his height was amazing. He looked at both Darius and Jarvan from above, and when he did, they felt those eyes. But, right now his eyes were the least of their concerns.

"I do not understand why you won't let me execute the Traitor!" Jarvan screamed, throwing his hands in the air. Darius placed a palm on his forehead and sighed.

"She is a champio-"

"No more! She is a traitor to Demacia and has no rights to-"

"But she is still a champion, you Fool!" Roared Gordoth, stopping himself from smacking the prince's face. Jarvan, realizing that the facts were against him, finally silenced himself.

"Well then, shall we depart?" Asked the summoner, lifting his hands and casting the teleportation spell.

They reappeared in the office of lady Veressa, the venerable Summoner of the Institute of War. Gordoth simply nodded in her direction, while the trio of champions forced themselves to bow. Lady Veressa's piercing blue eyes were nothing compared to Gordoth's gaze, but for other people it still had some force. He eage like features just added up to that gaze. She was a beautiful woman, but most of the feminine champions easily threw her back in the line. Her hair was golden, but most of it was hidden under the hood of the purple robe.

"Oh, I see that they are finally here." She spoke. Her voice was just what you would expect from a woman like her. Placing her elbows on the desc she rested her chin on her hands. Eyes locked on all three of them, she turned to Gordoth. "And you are saying that those are just the third attempts on Darius' and Shyvana's lives, eh? I remember when Lucian came here, at least twenty attempts to end Thresh in one day. Poor soul asked us to cage the man like we did with Renekton and Brand." Said lady Veressa with a little smile, looking at the trio.

Darius knew of the 'Hide and Seek' Lucian played with Thresh that day. It was a funny tale, but right now he wasn't fit for laughing.

"What will the penalty be? Jarvan, what was your reason to attempt to kill them?" Asked lady Veressa, looking at the Prince. Jarvan made a step forward and stared questioningly at the Venerable summoner.

"This is simple! Shyvana is a traitor and you know as good as me that Demacia kills traitors cowards and and the likes! I was just fulfilling my duties!" Replied the prince. He was a skilled orator, after all, but rage was clearly readable in his voice. Gordoth snorted.

"Sure, you were. Massing more than a hundred men to find and kill Shyvana and Darius, after they escaped you. Twice." Gordoth smirked as he said this, looking at Jarvan with victory in his gaze. The brows of the prince twitched, but he remained silent. "I know that it was a personal vendetta, Jarvan. Everyone does. The Instiute's walls are filled with the rabble about the relationship between Darius and Shyvana, and everyone is wondering how will you take it." Gordoth continued, looking at Jarvan with that smile. The prince was furious. Everyone in the room could feel his rage.

"Then..." He turned towards Darius, staring daggers at him. If looks could kill, the Noxian was already a corpse. Jarvan pointed at Darius and almost roared. "I challenge Darius for Shyvana's hand!" His scream echoed through the room, and with a little help from lady Veressa, through the whole Institute. She smirked and started broadcasting this live all over the halls, expecting to attract almost everyone in spectating the duel which was going to take place.

Shyvana winced, Darius narrowed his eyes and Gordoth crossed his hands over his chest.

"Well, well... That is not the way, Jarvan. Shyvana is not a mere object, you know. She has feelings too." Gordoth said lifting his brows. He would've made everyone in the room, but all except lady Veressa were dead serious.

"If he dares decide against it, I will chase you to the end of your Miserable existence!" Roared the prince, looking at Darius. The Noxian was looking at him., and then something lit up in his mind.

"If we fight on the fields, without summoners, without restrictions. Only the need to revive the looser." Those were Darius' conditions.

"Whatever! I only have to kill you!" Roared the prince and left the room. Darius sighed and felt Shyvana's arms wrapping around him. He wanted to give in to her embrace, to forget about the prince. Oh, how much we wanted.

"I require a little time to rest and speak with a few people. And I want my axe." Announced the Hand Of Noxus and turned to leave. Gordoth had alreay left, but he was waiting at the door.

"Thank you, summoner." Whispered Darius.

"It was my duty. But do not forget what you did to the poor Demacian, Xin Zhao. It will take months untill he recovers!" Answered the summoner, looking at Darius with a cold expression. The Noxian nodded and walked towards the dormitory of a man he had to thank personally. Shyvana followed him, and wrapped her palm around his. This itself was enough to show that there was something between them. They passed by a few champions, if half of the Institute wasn't enough. Katarina looked at him, with eyes full of questions, Talon was as emotionless as ever, Casiopeia simply looked. The other champions were Ionians and Freljordians, friends of Shyvana. Even Thresh had shown up, but he had a few summoners staying guard around him. Swain was standing on the couple's way. Darius was about to ask him to remove himself, but felt a hand on his shoulder. The red eyes were filled with feelings the Noxian never thought existed in the Tactician.

"I am proud!" Said Swain, nodding to Darius and allowing him to pass. Shyvana was greeted in a similar way, just without the words. They went on their way, while the Master Tactician smiled under his cowl.

They reached Nautilus' dormitory, and Darius knocked.

"Forward, into the darkness..." Came the answer from inside. The couple slowly entered, into a moderate room, which had a table with one chair and the single bed was situated to the right of the dorm. Nautilus was sitting in the bed, looking at the door. His anchor was hanging from his back. Darius closed the door and allowed Shyvana to sit on the chair.

"I haven't been blessed with the company of visitors for a long time now... Why'd you come?" Asked the sailor. His red eyes were looking at both of them, and Darius remembered how Nautilus had waved to them. It was something Darius was not going to forget.

"To thank you." Was his answer, as he patted the sailor's shoulder. "Now I will have to prove that we deserved your help, Nautilus." The Noxian stood up and was about to leave, when the sailor grabbed his hand.

"I thank you." Nautilus nodded and allowed them to leave.

Darius looked at his axe. It was just like he had dropped it. The same, deadly and ugly, yet beautiful for him, weapon. His hand wrapped around the handle and he lifted it.

A lot of people were going to watch him fight against Jarvan. But, he feared that if he lost he wouldn't want to live. Looking up to the crowd, he turned to the summoner who was going to teleport them. Darius nodded, and felt the tingle of the spell.

Reopening his eyes, Jarvan looked at him from about ten feet.

"Prepare to DIE!" Screamed the Demacian, and taking a battle stance.

"Don't turn your back. Or, expose your neck!" Darius taunted in return, and started circling around Jarvan.

The prince was probably to enraged to care, so he instantly lashed out with his weapon. Darius sidestepped, barely dodging it and spun around, about to decimate Jarvan, but the prince was quick and blocked. He roared and Darius leaped backwards, attempting to escape the slowing wave of spirits, but wasn't able and felt his feet slowing down. He blocked a poke from the spear, and tumbled to dodge a horizontal swing. The shield of the spirits disappeared, leaving the enraged prince without his protection. Darius smirked and pulled Jarvan towards himself with the claw of his axe. Moving swiftly, he landed a strike on the Demacian's left hand, crippling his attack power. Jarvan grunted and roared in return, calling the spirits again. Darius felt the slowing effect, but this time Jarvan didn't gain the shield. His weapon was lit on fire, and with a swift blow to the knee, Darius felt something like a normal burn, but the skin peeled, allowing more blood to pour. Darius cursed and tumbled again, trying to spin again. Jarvan blocked that one too, and laughed. His weapon flew through the air and stabbed Darius' stomach.

The Noxian fell to his knees, cursing. Jarvan was going to use his Cataclism, to end him just like a king would.

"Haha! Not so strong now, are we, Filth?" Mocked the prince. Darius froze. He realized that if he lost, Shyvie was going to live a life worse than slavery. His heart screamed as he realized that the prince was not going to allow her even a moment of rest. That he would make her do things no one should.

Jarvan leaped in the air. Everything seemed to slow down, as Darius realized that he must win. He had to. Looking up, the blade was meant to stab his back, and go out through the chest. He mustered his strength and rolled over. Jarvan landed, the rocks of the Cataclism rose, and the lava was clearly visible. But Darius was not dead. He rose from the ground, screaming like a wild animal. His axe moved al lightning speed as it cut through the inner side of Jarvan's knees. Both of them, which caused the prince to fall, to kneel in front of Darius, who was already flying, high in the air. The axe flew with strenght Darius had never invested in the 'Guilotine'. The axe sliced through the prince nice and clean, but rocked the ground with all possible power Darius could muster. It stayed there, on it's left, Jarvan's right side, and on it right - Jarvan's left side. Darius released the axe and fell to his knees. So tired he was. But he had won, for Shyvana.

He lost consciousness before the tingle enveloped him.

**A/N: Two more chapters and it is over! Wohoo. Actually, no.**


	8. Eight

The axe licked the flesh of the prince, as he screamed in pain. The daemon looked at him, a mocking smirk plastered across his face. The horns of the creature didn't stop heaving up and down for even a second since Jarvan saw it. The creature roared and extended the axe, cutting off the demacian's left arm. Blood poured everywhere as the prince screamed, loosing his mind slowly. The daemon laughed, turned and left. Jarvan kept screaming for a few minutes.

It was ten days since it started doing this. He was not awake, no. He knew this was some kind of a dream, but what was it? At first he thought it was Nocturne, but the Horror didn't answer his calls. So, the prince decided to try and figure who was his tormentor. But, whilst he wasn't injured, he felt the pain. Every day, the daemon came, looked at him, while he was chained to a throne, and then dismembered him. And, when Jarvan finally stopped feeling the pain, the limb would appear again, as if nothing had ever happened to him. Then, the Daemon returned, and did it again. It all repeated itself.

Jarvan screamed in utter agony as his blood slowly left his body. He was gong to die. He just couldn't realise the fact it was not real. It all felt real, his blood, the pain.

"Jarvan, guess what?" Someone, a voice, unfamiliar to the prince echoed throughout the empty throne room. The prince felt the limb re - attaching itself to his body. The prince's mouth was about to spew forth a river of curses, but the voice suddenly became a figure.

Tall, dark silhouette stood there, looking at him. The features on the face were not visible. It was slowly walking around him, as if studying him.

"Oh, what happened to me? I do not remember myself looking so... Strange." Announced the figure, cackling at it's own joke. Jarvan shook his head and looked at the silhouette.

"Who... Who are you?" Asked the prince, breathing in between the words. The figure stopped. It's head, or at least what should have been it's head, turned towards Jarvan.

"What do you mean who am I? Or did you forget? Probably. We were much younger back then. You know, how can you forget me?" Asked the figure, laughing after it finished. Jarvan couldn't understand where could've he met that person before. The figure's laugher stopped.

"I. Am. You. Well, technicaly, I am not you, I am your dark side. What forced you into that crusade, two years away from the palace... Ahh, such sweet memories." The figure answered his question, looking at him, waiting for a reaction. Jarvan's mouth opened, then closed.

"Ah. You do not understand, do you? Well... Neither do I. But, as the man I am, I have more time to think... To... Examine the possibilities. You see, you were forced onto this by me, but I was forced onto that crusade by the fact We envied Garen. Now now, don't play like a fool at me. We both know that you, me as well, envied our friend because He could protect himself. He was strong. We... Well, we werent. That's why I took over and made you go... Ahh, good times as I said." The figure explained. Suddenly, the features on it's face became clear, and Jarvan found himself looking at the mirror. Just like him, the same black hair, the same brows, eyes.

"Why did you _overtake_... Now?" Asked the prince, unable to contain the question within himself. He was well aware of his feelings for Garen a little before he left. It was true, he envied him.

"Ah. A fast learner, I see. But what could I expect from myself." The other Jarvan laughed. His eyes light up, with a sparkle the prince's father would easily recognize. "You see, We envy somebody again. But, we are not friends with him, no, in no case. He is... A Noxian." Smirked the other Jarvan and crossed his hands on his chest.

"You still do not understand? Well, the fact that we knew Shyvana didn't return the feelings we had for her. The fact she was in love with... Darius. It was easy to understand that they were meeting secretly in the infirmary, don't you think? At first, you thought it was just a maneuver she was attempting in order to get herself some information from him... But I realised it much longer before you. So, I took over and... Started another crusade, say. To kill them both. Sadly, the Noxian was better than me. And now, I will have to pass over you." Jarvan remained silent.

His eyes were wide. He was sweating. _How? How could this happen? Oh dear God, this is not what I wanted. I wanted to marry her, to... It is all his fault. If he didn't feel... Guilty or whatever it was, I was still going to have a chance to claim her heart! No! This is not fair!_ Jarvan looked up at his evil side.

"Oh, so you realise. Well, I will let you have the lead for a while. Not going to be long until I might reclaim it. But... Well, They had won something though." The silhouette started fading.

"What did they win?" Roared Jarvan, feeling his power returning to himself. The evil side cackled.

"Protection..." Whispered the silhouette, and disappeared. Jarvan felt something poking against his shoulder. He woke up and looked right, towards his shoulder. _What could this be..._ Wandered the prince as he took the little... Letter? He slowly opened it, and while reading, understanded what kind of protection they had gained.

* * *

Darius woke up. He didn't open his eyes however. He felt the rough material of the Infirmary's beds. So, he was in the infirmary. It was not too hot in the room, but not too cold too. Which was nice, he liked those situations. Darius felt something holding his right palm. Looking at it, he saw Shyvana, sleeping on the chair next to the bed, holding his hand with both of hers. Strange, how did his large paw dwarf her small palm...

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Darius, half covered by the bed's sheets. He was awake, just as she thought, because his hand had tightened around hers. She smiled warmly at her loved one, and whispered a 'Good Morning' to him.

"Shyvana... Did I win?" Asked the Noxian. He wasn't sure about the result of the battle, because of his condition, but he knew he had injured Jarvan badly. The Half Dragon smiled.

"You won. We are safe now." She replied. Darius sighed and leaned on the pillow. Someone knocked on the door. After a little, a man, wearing green robes, without a hood entered. It was Swain, the Grand General of Noxus. Darius wondered what could have brought the man to his... Hovel.

"Darius, I want to thank you. Thank you for humiliating the prince in front of the whole world, for showing that he and his Demacians are heartless monsters. I am also proud of you. Proud because you did something I never thought you would do. You have grown, grown from that day I first saw you, when you cared only for your brother's well being. To propose to a woman is something I never thought I'd see you do, truth be told. Congratulations, Darius." Announced the Noxian, smiling underneath his mask.

Darius was quite shocked. He never thought that the General would tell him those things, react so... Lightly, to the fact he loved a Demacian. The noxian sat on the chair next to Shyvana's, placing his cane on it's left. He clapped his hands and looked at them.

"You know, I wonder, when will the wedding be?"

**A/N: So, one more chapter and the story is over. It will be a surprising ending, but if you want the sequence, as I said, you have to vote. By the way, this chapter was pretty eventless, as so will be the final. Don't judge me!**


	9. Epilogue

_From a battle I've come_

_To a battle I ride_

_Blazing up to the sky_

_Chains of fate_

_Hold a fiery stride_

_I'll see you again when I die_

_High and mighty alone we are kings_

_Whirlwinds of fire we ride_

_Providence brought us the crown and the ring_

_Covered with blood and our pride_

_Heroes await me_

_My enemies ride fast_

_Knowing of this rides their last_

_Saddle my horse as I drink my last ale_

_Bow string and steel with prevail_

_High and mighty alone we are kings_

_whirlwinds of fire we ride_

_Providence brought us the crown and the ring_

_Covered with our blood and our pride!_

Darius looked at the armor stand, as he listened to the traditional Noxian song which was sang in the Institute's Gardens. He was wearing only his underwear, as he was going to equip the armor and go out, on the carpet. There, to the other side, Shyvana would wait for him.

The song kept going, while he slowly discarded the pieces of the armor and started placing them on his body. Strange, he felt wierd when the cold metal touched his skin, but he ignored the feeling. So long time without armor sure was something which could be waited for.

Everyone who lived or worked in the Insitute would be there. Everyone. The summoners, the champions, Gordoth, Swain. All of them would be present on his wedding. Darius was excited. Shyvana was waiting for him there, wearing a dress, which probably suited her perfectly, her eyes would shine in the day, and her hair would flow down her shoulders like rivers of flames.

He strapped the last piece of the armor to his body, and grunted under the sudden weight. It was good to wear it again. He walked out of his room. As he did so, the voices which sang the song became louder.

_High and mighty alone we are kings_

_Whirlwinds of fire we ride_

_Providence brought us the crown and the ring_

_Covered with blood and our pride_

_Heroes await me_

_My enemies ride fast_

_Knowing of this rides their last_

_Saddle my horse as I drink my last ale_

_Bow string and steel with prevail!_

He looked at the mighty pillars which held the institute together, the statues of great people. He felt almost disappointed that his wasn't craved into it. Smiling at his own joke, he felt strange. Never before did he think of things like this, which had no meaning to him. But... Things change, don't they?

And there it was, the Garden. So many seats were situated there, hundreds. Thresh stood on his feet, holding hands against his chest, Lucian was silently sobbing in a corner. This probably reminded him of his loved one so much, that he couldn't contain his feelings. Swain was sitting on a chair, situated closely to Draven's seat. The Grand general was wearing his official clothing, and Draven was simply being Draven. Leona and Pantheon were not present, although the sun shone over the people with loving rays. Zyra seemed to be here because of this, not because of the wedding.

There was Sion, looking goofily at his feet, while next to him sat Teemo, the little yordle who was hated by everyone. Garen was sitting next to Jarvan, and the duo was silently discussing something. Darius chose to ignore them and turned his gaze to the platform situated after the red carpet.

There stood shyvana, wearing a sleeveless yellow dress. Her eyes looked even more beautiful than he thought they would, and her hair was tied in a braid. She was holding a bouquet, which contained red roses. She was looking at him, her cheeks had a little ruddy color. She was smiling.

Darius felt something again, as if something hurt him, but he didn't find it necessary to see what was going on. He started walking down the red carpet, slowly. Nothing was forcing him to hurry. Of course, he did want to make his wedding be as unforgettable as it could be. He remembered the news the summoners had brought them, that they were going to be under the protection of the Insitute of War. Darius was so happy back then, that he decided that the wedding should happen as fast as possible.

It was hard for him to breathe, so excited he felt. He was going to be married to Shyvana, his life was going to change. He was no longer going to have to fight untill his legs could not hold him, he was not going to be forced to kill and kill and kill anymore. He was going to be free, truly free. Then, he imagined that one day he was going to have children, that would continue his bloodline.

He smiled, yet he felt hurt. What was going on, he asked himself. His feet were weak, his hands also. Breathing heavily, he told himself _Come on, Darius! Just a few more steps..._ Darius made one step forward, and felt his leg giving away. He fell to his knees. Something was horribly wrong.

Darius looked up, looked at Shyvana, who was looking at him, eyes wide. Everyone was shocked, as they started standing up. He heard something, something like a scream, but his ears were unable to register what was it's meaning. Darius looked at Shyvana, throwing the bouquet in the air and running towards him. Something... Slowed down. As if he was going through a long, long corridor. A man shouted in the distance, but Darius was unable to register what it meant too. Oh, why was Shyvana... Shining? Was that the surprise, the wedding present? Darius felt his life pulled away, as he fell on his face.

The song kept playing...

_Oh yes I await thee_

_Your true son am I_

_I hail you now as I die_

_I pledge you my sword and to no man I kneel_

_Ours is the kingdom of love!_

**The End**

**A/N: This is the end of the story. As you can already tell, it is poison that took Darius' life, and left Shyvana as a... Widow? Porbably. So, if you want the sequence, review and vote, or, if you have something to say, which I'll bet you do, please leave the review. Sorry if I disapointed you, but that's how I decided to leave the story go. Bye.**


End file.
